


Not Afraid of the Dark [Podfic]

by EddiPoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing, Body Worship, Comfort, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inferiority Complex, Injured Dean Winchester, Love, Mentions of Rape, Mostly fluff though, Original Female Charaster, Past Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Rescue, Romance, Scars, Slavery, broken-ness, cuteness, emotional scars, fix you, frightened, injured reader, mentions of torture, too much heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddiPoo/pseuds/EddiPoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>You shut your eyes to the light and hugged the wall, quietly whimpering and pulled your legs in toward your chest as if making yourself less of a target might somehow protect you. You stopped moving but the tears still came and you were crying openly. You stopped fighting. Nothing could save you now. A hand gently touched your hair. The touch didn’t seem aggressive or harsh, but still, out of reflex you flinched away from it. “I’m not going to hurt you,” a calm, steady voice said, “My name is Dean and I’m gonna get you out of here.”</em> </p><p>Dean takes you away from your life as Alastair's slave and shows you how to love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Afraid of the Dark [Podfic]

 

 

[Podfic Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B0sKBunVJHT0ZUZ4TnoyLThiU1U/edit?usp=sharing) (02:20:12)

[Text Version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1166552/chapters/2372429)


End file.
